Tanabata
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Hinata se paseó por todo el festival del Tanabata empujando gente y con el ceño fruncido. No era nada divertido. Siendo ninja, los juegos de puntería le parecían una total pereza y desperdicio de tiempo. Aunque se demoró unos cuantos montones de minutos tratando de atrapar un estúpido peluche de una estúpida máquina que solamente se tragó sus monedas porque igual fracasó.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto. Y yo no soy papá Kishimoto.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno/****me agarro de las personalidades de Hinata y Sasuke para la película Road to Ninja ****sin estar necesariamente en ella****.**

**Nota1: One shot 3 de la serie "Bastardo Persistente".**

**Nota2: Si no sabes que es la película Road to Ninja, la serie Bastardo Persistente o Tanabata te sugiero que te leas la nota aclaratoria del final :D**

* * *

**TANABATA**

_Capítulo Único_

Hinata odiaba el festival de Tanabata. Sí, era romántico, era colorido, era bonito y era un montón de cosas más, pero a ella le molestaba. Toda esa alegría y buenos deseos los sentía hipócritas y, lo que era peor ¡tenía que usar un kimono!

A Hinata le molestaban sobremanera los kimonos. No podía correr, le apretaban los pechos, se sentía estúpida con ellos y tenía que usar maquillaje en tonos cálidos para suavizar sus rasgos, no sus usuales tonos dramáticos que la hacían ver más sexy de lo que ya era. En resumen, los kimonos para ella eran sinónimos de mierda. Pero, para su desgracia, ella era la heredera de una importante familia de la aldea y tenía que pasearse con toda su gente por el festival fingiendo sonrisas y repartiendo el amor que no quería repartir. Sin embargo, nada más terminó la ceremonia de apertura del festival, Hinata se escabulló del resto de su familia (que para algo era ninja) y fue a buscar su propio camino en el festival. Venga, ella no tenía ganas de sonreír como muñeca de plástico durante cuatro horas consecutivas.

La joven heredera Hyuga se paseó por todo el festival empujando gente y con el ceño fruncido. No era nada divertido. Siendo ninja, los juegos de puntería le parecían una total pereza y desperdicio de su tiempo. Aunque se demoró unos cuantos montones de minutos tratando de atrapar un estúpido peluche (que no quería, pero quería atrapar para verse genial frente a unos niños que intentaban hacer lo mismo primero que ella) de una estúpida máquina que solamente se tragó sus monedas. Hinata entonces pensó que la máquina tenía algún truco y que no valía ya la pena seguir luchando contra ella y se fue a cazar dulces en una igual, pero en la cual era relativamente más fácil obtener dulces. Puños y puños de dulces que le provocarían caries. Entonces, cuando Hinata tomaba su botín de la máquina, una mano le extendió un peluche. Hinata miró primero al animalito de felpa con desconfianza. Algún bastardo había capturado el que era su presa. Un pequeño conejo de nariz rosa y boca de pucherito. Después de arrojarle una mirada matadora al objeto inanimado, Hinata levantó los ojos perla para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que a Sasuke. Urgh, ya se le había hecho raro que no la rondara en lo que llevaba de día.

—Lo querías y aquí lo tienes. Todo para mi princesa.

Hinata sintió que sus tripas se revolvieron de una manera poco agradable cuando escuchó que Uchiha le dijo "princesa". Odiaba que le dijeran así. Más cuando era él quien le trataba como muñequita rompible.

—Dejé de querer eso en el momento en que abandoné la máquina.

—Vamos, Hina. Sabes que lo quieres.

La chica se mordió la lengua para evitar hacer un escándalo. Simplemente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y esperó a que Sasuke notara que quería golpearlo para que huyera despavorido de allí. Pero el chico no hacía caso. Seguía ofreciéndole el muñeco y parloteando sobre cosas poco interesantes a Hinata. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, la joven vio a uno de los sirvientes de su familia buscando en un juego mecánico para niños algo. Más bien alguien. Y estaba segura que era ella. Seguramente su padre la había echado en falta y la quería de regreso. Ni hablar. Y con un shunshin, Hinata desapareció del lugar en el acto.

El resto de su noche de Tanabata, la pobre Hinata se la pasó huyendo de Sasuke Uchiha y sus parientes. No tuvo tregua ni descanso. Si no era el primero quien la encontraba eran los segundos. Hinata pensó que era desgastante estar huyendo de toda esa gentuza toda la noche y consideró seriamente marcharse del festival, pero no le daría ese gusto a su familia (que seguramente la esperaba en su casa y otros lugares que ella solía frecuentar) y el estúpido de Sasuke la alcanzaría así fuera en el fin del mundo. Ya lo conocía.

Fue entonces, cuando Hinata llevaba dos horas de jugar, prácticamente, al corre que te atrapo, que la chica vio al Cuarto Hokage de la aldea junto con su familia. Inmediatamente, Hinata pensó que no se atreverían a armar un escándalo si se encontraba con la familia más importante de Konoha y se acercó a ellos con pasos cortos y elegantes, acomodando su desecho peinado con los dedos y sacudiéndose el polvo del kimono. Pero, oh, carajo, los planes no estaban saliendo como ella quería esa noche y fue interceptada por un rápido y habilidoso Sasuke que la dejó a tres metros de su salvación.

—Quítate.

—Hinata, princesa. Deja de hacerte del rogar. No le queda a tu lindo rostro.

—Yo decido qué le queda bien a mi lindo rostro, Sasuke. Ahora quítate que no me dejas avanzar.

—No hasta que me beses.

Ahora, si Hinata hubiera estado bebiendo algo, seguramente lo hubiera escupido al instante rociando el líquido a todas las personas que estuvieran a tres metros a la redonda. Empero, los civiles tenían suerte, Sasuke la encontró cuando no tenía nada en su boca (más que palabras cortantes y mucho veneno en la punta de la lengua.

—Ni muerta te besaré. Bueno, tal vez tú muerto. Tu cadáver sería mucho menos fastidioso que tú, así que sería más fácil soportar el beso.

—Oh, Hinata. Vamos, no seas tan dura. Ya sabes que tú también quieres.

—No, no quiero.

—Vamos, hasta te conseguí el peluche que querías.

—Que no lo quería.

—Lo querías.

—Tal vez, pero ahora ya no. Déjame.

Hinata suspiró. Era muy fácil simplemente golpear a Sasuke y echarle en cara lo mucho que lo odiaba (cosa que no lo desanimaría ni un poco), pero no quería hacer escandalo porque el Hokage estaba por allí y la vería armando un alboroto en pleno festival de Tanabata, entones sería amonestada y… no, no quería ser amonestada.

—Señorita Hinata, su padre solicita su presencia.

Oh, genial. Ahora un miembro del clan Hyuga salido de la nada ya la había encontrado. Mierda, maldición, joder, demonios. Y añádanle a Sasuke. ¿Por qué no la podían dejar simplemente en paz? Estaban haciendo de éste su peor Tanabata en su historia de los Tanabatas.

—¿Podrías decirle a mi padre que voy más tarde? ¿Qué me he enfermado de repente y que tuve que ir a casa porque me sentía horrible y asquerosamente mal?

—Señorita, me temo que eso no será posible. Vaya ahora con su padre antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Hinata —se entrometió Sasuke en la conversación—, deberías ir con mi suegro, no lo preocupes más.

Las ganas de asesinar a Sasuke regresaron a Hinata. ¡Se había atrevido, el muy bastardo, a llamar a su padre "suegro"! ¡Que se lo llevara la…! Entonces, a Hinata se le ocurrió una idea de escapismo. Era fea (por no decir horrible), pero necesitaba una muy buena distracción que dejara atontado a Sasuke (porque él era muy rápido y podía alcanzarla cuando se le viniera en gana sino había una gran distancia de por medio) y a Hou, su pariente (el cual era mucho más fácil de burlar), por el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera huir a su antojo y lejos, muy muy lejos de ese horripilante festival.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire (y horrorizada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer), Hinata dijo "deseo concedido" y tomó a Sasuke de los dos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su cara y lo besó durante tres segundo. Uchiha se quedó atónito en el instante. Estaba bien que él le hubiera pedido un beso, pero jamás esperó que Hinata de verdad selo diera (vamos, eso era como una utopía en su cabeza).

Hou estaba más o menos igual. No sabía si molestarse por el comportamiento irracional de la joven heredera del clan Hyuga o aplaudirle que hubiera cazado al también heredero joven del clan Uchiha. Era una contradicción en su cerebro. Luego, cuando Hinata huyó u Sasuke se quedó parado a medio festival, entre sorprendido y agradecido, Hou decidió que era mejor que los amantes jugaran su juego del amor. Él excusaría a la señorita Hinata con Hiashi, que ella era joven y tenía derecho de vivir su amor de la manera que quisiera, lejos de las exigencias del clan… hasta que a él le diera gana de asistir a una fiesta, la que seguramente harían en el clan Hyuga y en el Uchiha si se anunciaba el compromiso entre los dos tortolitos.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**

_**(Si ya conoces todo esto, sáltatelo :D)**_

**Road to Ninja: Sexta película de Naruto Shippuden y la única escrita (guión) por Masashi Kishimoto. En ella, Naruto y Sakura viajan a una realidad alterna, por causa de un genjutsu de Tobi, donde Sasuke sigue en la aldea y los padre de Naruto siguen vivos. Además, todos los personajes tienen, por así decirlo, personalidades opuestas.**

**Bastardo Persistente: Serie capítulos auto conclusivos pero que llevan una cronología hechos por su servidora Miss Pringles. Ahora van tres. En ellos se usan las personalidades de Road to Ninja de muchos personajes, pero no se está dentro del universo de la película.**

**Tanabata: Festividad nocturna japonesa que se celebra el 7 de Julio, fecha en que se cree que los amantes, Orihime y Kengyu, se reúnen después de un año de estar separados. Se supone que ellos son estrellas. Googleenlo para mayor información.**

* * *

**Bueno, llevo desde finales de junio con este oneshot y nunca lo pude terminar por falta de tiempo, de ganas, de ideas, por exceso de flojera y cosas así. La idea se fue deformando en mi cabeza y, ahora, ha acabado con un final sin chiste ni gracia D: estoy perdiendo facultades para esto del humor u-u**

**Igual espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos después :D**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
